By the Dark of The Moon
by lycan-cub
Summary: The sequel to Imminente Luna. You should read that first before this one. Spelling is still on the loose and Elliot is not very happy about this. He risks his life and career to protect what is his. Please R&R. CHAPTER 12 UP! E/G Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_(AN: Ladies and ladies and maybe gentlemen (you never know). I would like to introduce the sequel to Imminente Luna. I know that you have been patiently waiting and it is now here. Took forever to get this first chapter just right. I feel I didn't do a good job but I never think I do a good job. I do hope you enjoy though and here it is. Oh and yes I know the title is like completely weird but I couldn't find the latin equivalent. Like the first story was literally By the Light of the Moon or By moonlight but alas I could not find one for this one. Still fishing but anyway I'm going to stop boring you. Hope you enjoy and please feedback is always welcomed from everyone.) _

The smack resounded through the room and then a low growl. He licked the blood off of his lips and smirked as he ripped one of the chains out of the wall and grabbed the man by the throat.

He was then pushed back against the wall and held down. He snarled and tried to break free but he was pushed back again. Soon his arm was shackled again.

He growled again as everyone backed up from him and left the room. Silver eyes glowed menacingly in the darkness.

'I told you I could get rid of them.'

Sirion chuckled. '_**I know but you know who won't be happy.**_'

George shrugged his shoulders and then spit some of the blood out of his mouth.

'He hasn't been happy since he found out I was mated. This won't matter too much.'

He cringed at the ache his body felt. In about two hours he was going to experience his second full moon.

He pulled at the chains again and the new one was ripped from the wall. They were going to have to replace them again.

A smile spread across his face as he pulled the other one from the wall, giving him full mobility again. It was too easy to do that and it always worried him that it was a trap but he never did anything stupid that could get him killed.

Elliot still needed to find him so there was no need to do something drastic. He should have been dead already though.

Spelling was going to kill him but it seemed he changed his mind when he changed on his first full moon. He was considered an asset but he wasn't trusted.

George yawned and sat down. Soon he would go through the pain of changing and Sirion taking control.

He didn't mind because Sirion was very level-headed and knew what to do.

Sirion made sure he still had some control by letting him give advice and sometimes instructions before the transformation.

'_**You should get some sleep. I'll wake you up before it's time.**_'

George nodded as he tried to get comfortable on the cold floor. He closed his eyes and he started to fall asleep.

Sirion felt the familiar pull as he was brought back to the room and pulled into a rough kiss.

"I've missed you," Aniel said his voice husky.

Sirion couldn't help but smile. "I've missed you too. Why are we here again?"

Aniel smiled, his canines gleamed. "It's a surprise and you'll find out soon."

Sirion narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Like I said Sirion, you'll find out soon."

Sirion nodded knowing he wasn't going to get anymore out of taller lycan. He kissed Aniel and Aniel was surprised by the force of it and the passion.

"You're planning something," the shorter lycan said when he pulled away. The Aniel's cocky grin spread across his lips.

"You know me too well. Now you need to go back, it's almost time for the full moon."

Sirion nodded as he felt the pull again and he was back in George's mind.

'_**George, wake up.**_'

'What's wrong? You're voice is husky.' George narrowed his eyes waiting for an answer.

'_**I've been talking to Aniel.**_'

'How?'

Sirion sighed. He knew that George and Elliot had limited contact because of Spelling. He monitored him very often. George had a habit of concentrating and going into a conversation with Elliot would show on his face.

'_**Aniel found a way to pull us out of your minds and have conversations and track us.**_'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Sirion sighed again.

'_**We didn't want you getting your hopes up. We're not sure if it's going to work and I'm sure that Aniel hasn't told your mate much about it except for whatever he could to not get his hopes up .**_' George huffed as he stood.

'_**Also I can't hide anything from you. We share the same body and mind.**_' George didn't say anything as he took off his clothes.

------

The familiar pain came over him and he gasped, falling to his knees. He started to scream the bones in his body started to break and realign themselves.

His legs and arms were first as they broke and shifted to accommodate his transformation. The bones in his face broke making the muzzle.

His muscles ripped and re-grew. He clawed at his body in pain as his screams turned into strangled howls but the worst was still to come.

Fur started to sprout all over his body and he let out a blood curdling howl at the agony that could only be describe as thousands of hot needles piercing through his skin continuously.

Finally his spine stretched and a tail was formed.

The raven colored lycan whimpered as it lay on the ground, panting from pure agony.

The lycan lifted its head and took a look around the small room. There was no reason to get up because this was the only place he was allowed to stay.

It got up though and stretched. Growling, lowly the lycan walked to the door and bumped the cold metal with its muzzle.

It sniffed again and growled before a familiar scent caught his attention. It wasn't significant but it made the lycan excited. Its ears perked up at the sound of fighting and growling as the smell became stronger.

Soon the lycan was clawing at the door and started to growl drawing attention to its location. The sounds soon stopped and the smell got stronger and the sound of foot falls made the lycan start to howl.

The lock of the door clicked and it back up, waiting.

The scent of sea salt was overwhelming and the lycan nuzzled the human's leg. It looked up to see golden eyes and an animal-like physique but there was still flesh. The smell blood was also mixed with the human's scent.

"Come," was growled as the human started to run and the lycan followed. They moved at a very fast pace as the human navigated the many hallways of the building.

The lycan could hear the sounds of them being followed and gave a breathy bark of warning.

"I know," was the growled reply.

They continued at the fast pace, looking for an exit. Finally they found and door and the human charged at it breaking it down. The lycan slowed down in time to watch the human start to grow golden fur.

The sound of growling was fast approaching and they quickly started to run again. The lycan knew that the human was turning because of the cold and the snow.

They moved quickly through the snow. The smaller lycan didn't notice the fast approaching werewolf as it pounced on him.

Sirion quickly knocked it off of his back and stood in defense position. He was ready for a fight.

Elliot stopped and snarled as he looked back to see his mate facing down with another lycan. He ran back and stood in front of Sirion and howled.

It sent a clear message to the group of lycans that surrounded them that they had to get through him before they touched his mate. He was fully transformed and Elliot let Aniel take full control.

Aniel growled waiting for the first fool. It wasn't a long wait when the first one charged at him making it his intent to get Sirion.

Aniel quickly dodged and sank his teeth into the lycan's neck and a sickening crack resounded through the area. Aniel easily tossed the dead lycan to the side and stood his ground.

This time a pair came at him and Sirion jumped from behind him and went for one of them. Aniel quickly bashed in one of the lycans skulls and went for the other.

Sirion seemed to be at a disadvantage size wise but move quickly and looked for an opportunity. One presented its self and he bite the lycan on the throat.

Aneil watched Sirion take down the lycan twice his size. He then turned to the ones that were left and growled before he charged them.

Sirion let go of the dead lycan and turned to see Aniel taking on five at the same time. He growled when one bit Aniel on his leg.

With quick movements, he tackled it, clawed at it and ripped into its skin. Aniel killed another one and the three others were hesitant.

Aniel could smell their fear and growled at them. They turned and ran off. He turned back to Sirion and nuzzled the lycan's neck.

Sirion returned the gesture and whined. Aniel gave a low growl and started to run. The smaller lycan followed.

They made their way to a truck and Sirion watched as Aniel started to change back into a human.

Elliot gasped as he felt the cold hit his bare skin and he quickly opened the door of the truck and got in. He grabbed the keys he had left on the passenger seat and he started the engine.

He opened the passenger side door.

"Get in."

The lycan climbed into the truck and went between the front seats to the back. It stretched out and lay down.

Elliot looked into the back of the truck and smiled. He was freezing and pulled the bag from the floor of the passenger seat. He pulled on a shirt and then took time to maneuver on a pair of pants.

Sirion thought it was interesting to watch the human move in awkward directions. Elliot finally got the pants on and put the car in gear.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Sirion looked up and gave breathy bark. Elliot looked back at the small lycan and smiled before he started to drive towards the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot quickly carried the lycan into the room with him. He placed him on the bed and lay down next to him. "George," he whispered as he ran his fingers through the lycan's raven fur.

Elliot sat up and he stripped off his jacket. Then he took off his shirt and pants.

The morning was coming and soon George would be a human again. He ran his fingers through the fur again.

His mood had been lifted. He didn't feel depressed anymore and soon he knew he would be ecstatic. Two months without the doctor, took its toll on the detective.

He had let his hair grow and had kept about a week worth of growth on his face before he conjured up energy to even shave. Cragen had kicked him off of the case for the month because he nearly attacked a suspect.

It took Cragen, Fin, John, and a couple of others to hold him down. The FBI had already wanted him off the case and they got their wish. Cragen was made to throw him off the case so he disappeared.

The only person he talked to was John and John wasn't going to tell anyone. He looked down at the lycan again. It was hard to believe that it was George.

He wasn't surprised that George wasn't very big but he was fast, lithe, and strong. That was probably one of the reasons why Spelling wanted to keep him. Elliot shook his not wanting to think about the man. He closed his eyes and went to sleep anxious.

* * *

George turned and wondered why he was on something soft and cuddle against something warm. He slowly opened his eyes to see blue ones. "El?" He whispered.

"I'm right here," the detective said before kissing him. The doctor returned it with the same strength and passion.

"How did you-."

"I came and got you last night."

George could feel tears sliding down his cheeks as he kissed Elliot again.

Elliot turned them over so that George was underneath him. He could feel the doctor's erection against his stomach.

"I need you," George said, his eyes silver and his voice husky. Elliot moaned at the words.

He quickly pulled off his boxers and then licked the bite mark on George's shoulder.

His eyes turned gold and his canines elongated as the need to bond took over. The doctor moaned and arched against him.

Elliot smiled and got off the bed. George growled and looked at him, his own canines shining. The detective carried back a small bottle of lotion and was quickly on the bed again.

* * *

Cut Scene

* * *

The detective nipped at the red bite mark and nuzzled George's neck. George whined and licked at Elliot's ear. The wolf in them started to calm down and their eyes started to change back.

Elliot moved off of George and pulled the shorter man closer to him.

"That was," George started before he paused and thought.

"Different and amazing," Elliot supplied.

George nodded.

"You'll get used to it. That's how I felt when I bonded with you. This was your first time as a lycan. It's not as intense after the first time." The doctor nodded again and his eyes started to droop.

"Sleep. I know that you've had a rough two months and last night was no help. We'll talk later." George was already asleep.

The detective smiled and he let go of him and sat up on the bed. He looked the smaller man over and saw that he had various bruise in different stages of healing.

This made Elliot angry. He knew that the doctor didn't feel much pain but he knew that there could be a lot of discomfort. And it probably didn't help that he all but pounded the man into the mattress. He frowned and stood. There were things he had to do before George woke up again.

* * *

George cracked an eye open and rolled over to find the bed empty. His senses sharpened as he sniffed the air looking for Elliot. The detective wasn't there.

He sat up and there was a note laying on nightstand beside the bed.

'Don't freak out, I'll be back. Stay in the room and there are towels in the bathroom'. George yawned and placed the paper back on the table. He got out of the bed and walked the bathroom while he grimaced at the dry stickiness on his body.

Elliot walked into the room with a bag and he smiled as he heard the shower turn off and he placed the bag on the bed. He looked up to see George come out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

"You're back."

"I went out for something to eat," Elliot said as his eyes looked the doctor over. The man had filled out more and he was muscular but not overly.

The transformation had done wonders for him.

"Stop looking at me like I'm dinner." Elliot only smiled and walked towards him.

"More like dessert," he said as he kissed the man. George held on to his towel and returned the kiss.

Elliot pulled him closer and he threaded his fingers in George hair. The doctor pulled away and Elliot nuzzled his neck.

"You smell good." George smiled and he was surprised as he was pulled onto the bed.

He was on Elliot's lap and he was having a bagel shoved at him.

"Eat."

George rolled his eyes and took the bagel. He wasn't really hungry and he wasn't sure it his stomach could take the food. He started to eat and had only taken a few bites and his stomach wasn't agreeing to the food. Elliot noticed.

"Are you okay?" George shook his head and ran to the bathroom.

Elliot was right behind him as he watched the doctor empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He kneeled down and rubbed George's back.

"Sorry. I can't eat anything solid, I guess. I starved myself and only ate enough to keep going."

Elliot looked at him angrily. "Why would you do that?"

"All they gave me was this gray slop that would hardly stay down. I normally threw up once before I was able to keep it down."

Elliot nodded. "Are you hungry at all?"

George shook his head. "I don't think I'll be able to keep anything down right now. I'll try later though."

The detective helped the doctor up and brought him back to the bed.

"I have some clothes for you. We're leaving in an hour." George nodded slowly his face contorting at the lingering taste in his mouth.

"We're are we?"

Elliot saw the look and grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the paper bag on the bed.

"Buffalo," he said as he opened the juice and gave it to George.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: I finally got it up and hopefully the next chapter will be here next week. Hope you enjoy this and feedback is always lovely. So here it is.)_

He stared out the window of the truck and sighed. His stomach was a mess and the only thing that seemed to stay down was water and juice.

George glanced at Elliot whose mind seemed engrossed on the road ahead of him. Things were different now. George was a werewolf just like Elliot and Elliot was not a happy camper about it.

"What's wrong," Elliot asked him only taking a quick glance at him. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about what will happen once we're back in the city."

Elliot sighed.

"John and I got my apartment ready for you. I told him that you were now a werewolf and he helped me get brand new locks for the bedroom doors. I'm going to change with you so the guest room has been cleared of anything harmful or breakable. Everything will be fine."

George nodded.

"Thank you but that's not what I meant. You basically left without saying a word to Cragen or the FBI. The Bureau is not going to be happy when you come back with me. It leaves to many unanswered question. They are going to think that you had something to do with it."

Elliot's eyes widened a little. Honestly he never really thought of it like that.

Would they really think that he had George kidnapped just to bring him back? George felt the distress that Elliot was feeling.

"Calm down," the doctor said as he placed his hand on Elliot's thigh. The detective relaxed and sighed.

"I'll make sure that they don't think that," George said as he looked out of the window again.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent. Elliot was desperate to break the silence.

"Will you be fine with that psychopath still alive?" George looked at Elliot and smiled a little.

"I'll be fine. I'm not that helpless anymore." A smirk formed on his lips.

"I remember when he was in the room to make sure I was shackled to the wall for my first full moon. I was so livid that I ripped the chain out of the wall and swung it at him. He didn't expect me to do that and the impact of the chain broke his whole arm. I didn't get fed for a week but it was worth the look on his face. So, I'll be fine, El."

Elliot nodded his head and smiled a little.

"His whole arm?"

"All three bones. It took close to a week and a half to heal completely."

"It seems that Sirion is quite the rebel."

George gave him a sheepish smile. "Sirion had nothing to do with that."

Elliot shook his head and he felt Aniel's pleasure at the story and the statement.

It was quite a surprise to hear that George had acted like that. Elliot had always thought that George would remain being the quiet and calm doctor.

Now with him being a lycan it looked as though he was coming out of his shell. And Elliot had no complaints.

George was now asleep and it was almost night time.

Elliot was making pretty good time and he wasn't tired so he thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to make a straight shot back to New York City, only stopping for bathroom breaks and food.

He was sure that Spelling was going to be looking for George and the sooner they reached Manhattan the better. His cell phone started to ring and he sighed in relief when he saw John's number.

"Hey, John."

"Did everything go okay?" Elliot smiled and looked over at George.

"The doc is with me right now."

"Good. Now you can deal with the FBI in a civilized manner."

"I've never dealt with them in a civilized manner," Elliot said smirking.

"Maybe you should try," George mumbled softly.

"Talk to you later, John and we should be there soon."

"Alright." Elliot closed the phone and took a short glance over at George.

"How far," was yawned out as George sat up in his seat.

"About four hours maybe less if the traffic keeps being like this. How are you feeling?"

The doctor stretched and looked at Elliot.

"I'm okay. I needed the sleep. My body's still healing up most of the cuts and bruises." Elliot's hands tightened on the steering wheel and George sighed.

"I'm fine. They don't hurt and they're healing quickly."

"It doesn't matter. He touched you and he hurt you. I'm going to kill him."

This made the doctor glare at him.

"No you will not."

"Do you really think that any of them can contain a werewolf? You even said it yourself." George sighed knowing he was right.

"You can't do it by yourself, Elliot."

"You're not helping me."

George growled.

"We're both like this because of him. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and not do anything."

Elliot's grip on the steering wheel tightened even more.

"I'm going to help whether you like it or not. We're in this together." George could feel Elliot's agitation and reluctance but he didn't give a damn.

"I just don't want to see you hurt again," Elliot said before he relaxed.

The doctor smiled. "I didn't know you cared."

Elliot shook his head and put his concentration back on the road.

George was happy as they crossed the George Washington Bridge into Manhattan.

"We're very lucky that it didn't take that long to get to the city."

Elliot nodded as a big yawn alerted George to how tried the man was.

"I can't wait to get home," the detective said and the doctor couldn't agree more. The traffic on the bridge was pretty heavy but both men were just happy to be home.

Elliot yawned again.

"You know I asked you two hours ago if you were tired and I told you I could drive the rest of the way," George said and Elliot shrugged.

"I wasn't tired then. Now I am."

George rolled his eyes and looked out of the truck's window.

"I probably should have let you finish the drive. I could've gotten some sleep," the taller man said.

"I just wanted to make sure you rested. I didn't want you doing anything strenuous."

The doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And what we did about seven hours ago wasn't strenuous?"

Elliot glared at him before giving him a devilish smile.

"Not really."

George gave a small chuckle. "Really?"

"It benefitted both of us and revitalized us."

This time Elliot laughed and George followed after him.

George leaned heavily against Elliot as he was helped up the stairs.

"Are you okay now?" George gave a have nod as his head continued to spin. They had gotten out of the car and a smell hit the doctor's nose that made him sick.

Elliot was sure it was coupled with the current state of his stomach and the extra sensitivity of his sense of smell.

The detective fished his door key out of his pocket as he held George steady.

"I'm okay, Elliot. I feel much better but I don't think I can look at food right now or smell it."

Elliot nodded as he pushed the door open and walked George to his bedroom. He was worried because George looked pale and he was sweating.

George gave him a small smile.

"I'm okay. My stomach is doing back flips and not the good kind."

This made Elliot want to laugh because it wasn't often that George was reduced to saying things like that.

The man was technical and it felt like he chose his words carefully even in relaxed conversations.

"I'll be right back. I have to get the bags. Please don't leave the bed."

George nodded. "Couldn't if I wanted to," the shrink mumbled.

Elliot moved at a fast pace as he closed the door behind him and locked it before going down the stairs back to the car.

George sat up and clutched his stomach. He needed to get undressed.

The most uncomfortable thing would be sleeping in his clothes.

His jacket was first and then his shirt. He threw haphazardly not caring at the moment. Next were his pants which he had to fight with but they finally relented and he was left in his boxers.

He felt a lot better but his stomach wasn't calming down fast enough for his liking. He buried his nose into Elliot pillow and sighed at the familiar smell before quickly falling asleep.

Elliot opened the apartment door again and locked it once he closed it behind him. He walked to his bedroom and saw that George was asleep.

Elliot yawned again and he placed the bags down. He stripped off his clothes and joined George.

He pulled the man against him and wrapped his arm around the doctor's waist before he fell asleep just as quickly as George.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Here is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for it being so late and Chapter 5 will be up soon. Sorry about the shortness. I'll make it up to ya'll.)_

Elliot sighed as he looked at George who was still asleep.

"He's not feeling good. I don't know about this, John."

John nodded. "I know. You're still going to have to though."

"I know. Let me wake him up." The older man walked away from the bedroom. Elliot walked into the room and shook George softly.

"Hey," he said. George opened his eyes and looked up at Elliot.

"Are you feeling any better?" George gave a small nod and he sat up.

"Do you think you'll be able to hold something down?"

"Probably," George said his voice, hoarse.

"We have to go to the station today." The doctor nodded and Elliot ran his fingers through his hair.

George was looking a little better. He was still abnormally pale and looked skinnier than usual. That was something he was going to ask John about. He was sure that George's muscle mass had deteriorated and he wasn't sure what werewolves do about that and being sick either.

"I'll leave you to get ready." The doctor nodded as he yawned.

"We can give him protein. Mostly meats and I know he's not the biggest meat eater but it'll help and his body should take care of the rest. He'll probably have more of a taste for it now anyway."

Elliot nodded as John told him what to do.

"That's good. He looks bad."

"Two months of hardly eating and eating sludge will do that to you." Elliot looked up and saw George who was fully dressed.

"I made you some oatmeal. It's in the kitchen." George gave him a grateful smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I hope to get him onto some real solid foods, soon. He should be able to handle that since it was one of the things he kept down the longest," Elliot said.

John nodded. "Try to keep him away from too many random smells. He's probably used to his sensitivity but with him being sick he can get nauseous easily."

The older detective looked at his watch and sighed.

"I have to get to the station. FBI is trying to get the case dropped. They're saying since George has been missing so long that he has to be dead based on Spelling's MO."

"We'll be there soon."

"Hurry up and make sure you keep the doc safe." Elliot nodded fiercely.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

The door of the apartment shut and Elliot was left in a resounding silence. He walked into the kitchen and saw that George was playing with his food. Not something he expected but he was sure that George was trying to find the will to eat more.

"You don't have to eat it all."

"I know," the doctor said.

"Just wish I could."

Elliot took the bowl from him and threw the left over in the garbage.

George sighed. "They think I'm dead."

Elliot nodded. "Well you're not and were going to the station to show them."

George gave a small smirk.

"The FBI knows nothing about us being werewolves. How do we explain some of my marks?"

The detective shot him a glare. "One thing at a time, Huang."

George nodded. "Let's get this over with."

George didn't like feeling weak. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't as fragile as his size illustrated. But right now he felt like it. Elliot had him by the arm because he had almost fallen over.

'_**Don't worry. Your body is recuperating well.**_' George huffed at the statement.

"Not fast enough," he mumbled out loud. Elliot smiled slightly.

'**We need to make sure he eats again after this. You also have to not exert him too much.**' Elliot snarled and George looked at him.

"Aniel is rattling off a checklist of do's and don'ts for you," Elliot said, "as if I don't know any of it."

'**It was your incompetence that put him into this state, human. If I must tell you how to take care of our mate then I will.**'

Elliot rolled his eyes. George would have called him crazy but now he also had his own counterpart.

They walked through the front door of the station. Elliot saw the surprised looks out of the corner of his eye as he helped George to the elevator.

George leaned against the wall of elevator.

"You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine, Elliot. Just a little nauseous."

Elliot let loose the breath he was holding.

"We'll be fine." The elevator doors opened and Elliot helped George out.

The doctor gave him a small smile and Elliot let go of him but made sure he was close just in case the smaller man tried to fall over on him again.

They walked together into the bull pen and they saw John look at them before everyone seemed to stop and stare.

"El?"

"Liv," Elliot said with an apologetic smile.

"I found the doc."


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: Here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy. Sorry to cut it short. Need to think about what they might talk about and the questioning that is going to happen the next day. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Going to shut up now. Please review and now without further ado.)_

George sat on Elliot's desk while Elliot sat in his chair. He was wondering what was taking so long.

They could hear the argument that was going on in Cragen's office.

The FBI was pissed. They wanted to haul both him and Elliot in for questioning.

Soon the door to the office opened and two very angry FBI agents marched out and behind them a very smug Cragen.

Elliot looked at him expectantly.

"You're off the hook for now," the Captain said. George gave a sigh of relief.

"From the looks of it you both had a nice scuffle." Elliot shrugged.

"We're going to need to take photographs." George looked at Elliot reluctantly.

"Can it wait?"

Cragen shook his head. "Need them as fresh as possible."

Elliot nodded before standing. He grabbed George by the arm and helped him to the elevator.

Elliot pulled his shirt back on and watched as George was photographed.

God he looked so bad. All the bruises made him so angry.

He couldn't wait until he got his hands on Spelling. George looked at him and Elliot gave him a very reassuring smile. George smiled back and then followed the directions he was given.

George didn't want to do this at all. He really wished he had stayed in bed.

With every passing second he was feeling weaker. Soon he was done and Elliot kept a close eye on him while he dressed.

"Are you hungry?" George nodded. He was actually feeling very hungry. Whether or not it would stay down was another issue.

"We'll get you something light."

"Don't we have to go back to Cragen?" Elliot shrugged.

"You can stay here while I go get the food."

George shook his head. "I'd rather stay with you."

Elliot wasn't very fond of the idea either. They were both very anxious about leaving each other's sight. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost lunch.

"It's almost lunch break. We can go with the others." George nodded.

Cragen was waiting at Elliot's desk for them.

"I was hoping to see you two. We need to get some things straight." Elliot let go of George.

"I'll be there in a second Captain."

George followed Cragen while Elliot talked to John quickly. The older detective nodded. Elliot came into the office and sat down beside George.

"Where?"

"Upstate, Buffalo."

"How?"

"Thought it would be best to do it on a full moon. He was locked up in an abandoned complex. It was isolated. I can give you the exact location but I'm sure he cleared out of there."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" The Captain asked looking at both men.

"I'm a werewolf," George said calmly.

"Spelling?" The doctor nodded and Elliot fumed.

"I don't know what we're going to do about that right now but the FBI wants answers. I think I'm going to need that location if only to appease them for a little while."

Elliot nodded. "Need a map."

George sat close to Elliot as he ate his soup. It was good and it felt like he might actually keep it down. Elliot opted to eat later not wanting to overwhelm George with too many smells since the doctor had told him that he was getting a headache from all the different ones in the station.

As soon as George finished his soup they were going home where Elliot could make sure he got some rest. He knew the doc would never admit it but he could feel the man's tiredness.

He was also tired. Sleep was still hard for him even though George was back. He always woke up in the middle of the night and sometimes couldn't fall back to sleep.

"I'm done." The words brought him out of his mind and he looked at George.

"Do you feel better?"

The doctor nodded. "Much. I think this will stay down."

Elliot smiled. "We can leave now. The Captain wants us back here tomorrow for questioning."

George stood and threw his garbage away and they both walked to the elevator.

"El!" Elliot turned and saw Olivia walking towards them. George continued to walk and Elliot let him.

"We have to talk. All of us," she said looking at Fin and John.

Elliot nodded and looked at his watch.

"Just come over to my apartment when you're finished."

Olivia nodded. "It's good to have you both back."

Elliot smiled and continued his walk to the elevator where George was waiting.

George laid his head on Elliot's chest and yawned.

"Go to sleep."

"I will but you have to too." Elliot sighed.

He was tired but he didn't want to sleep just yet.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I can't promise that I will sleep but I'll stay in the bed."

George glared at him but relented and started to relax. He had too much to think about to sleep.

Spelling, making sure George got better, the FBI, and dealing with both of them being werewolves. This wasn't supposed to happen. It should have never happened. Bad enough he was one. That was still an issue he hadn't finished sorting out. Now George was one too and the doctor seemed more relaxed about than he was. He wanted to rip Spelling's throat out.

'**Calm down or you'll wake our mate.**'

'_Sorry._'

'**As much as I wish death on the other lycan, your concern has to be here. We must make sure our mate gets better, human.**'

'_When did you become a voice of reason?_'

A vicious snarl was his answer and Elliot was amused. He yawned and felt his eyes getting heavier. Maybe some sleep wouldn't hurt, he thought as he closed his eyes.

Panic set in as he moved and didn't feel the warm body next to his. He shot up and looked around.

"Hey, calm down." He relaxed instantly when he heard the familiar voice.

"I'm right here, Elliot. I'm still here." George was sitting beside him fully awake.

"The bell rang and I got up to answer it. Olivia, Fin, and John are in the living room."

Elliot gripped George's arm and kissed him. George moaned and wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck.

"Don't do that again," Elliot said and George gave him a small smile.

"I'll try not to." They both got off the bed and went into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot shook his head when he saw that John had brought food with him. He sat down next to George, who sagged against him, and yawned. "Still tired?" The detective asked.

George nodded, but gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine."

Elliot sighed and nodded.

"What are we going to about the FBI?" Fin asked.

John shrugged. "We could always feed them what they want. They just don't need to know everything," The older detective said and they all nodded in agreement.

"We have to give them a plausible story though," George said.

Elliot thought about what he could tell them. There was no way in hell the FBI could be told about their lycanthropy. Both he and George were bruised badly, George's from the abuse he'd sustained and Elliot from the fight he'd been in to get George, and the fight to get him out. Spelling wasn't alone; he had associates.

"I think I know what to tell the FBI." Elliot said. Everyone looked at him. "I went into the abandoned building because I had heard from the locals that there was some strange activity going on up there. I went and found that George was being guarded by others. I guessed that they were all in on the kidnapping. I found a way in and found George, but the way out wasn't as easy and I ended up fighting my way out. I didn't encounter Spelling though, and I was able to get George out of there and to safety."

"Are you sure that won't fold?" John asked.

"It shouldn't, I didn't kill anyone in the building and I'm pretty sure that Spelling would have gotten rid of the bodies that I left outside when they attacked me and George. No, it shouldn't fold." Elliot said confidently. They all nodded.

George yawned again and lightly nuzzled Elliot's neck. "Good idea," the doctor said, and the detective smiled. George gave a slight lick of his neck and Elliot gasped. Elliot looked at George to see that his eyes had silver flecks in them.

John narrowed his eyes and then crooked his finger to Elliot.

Elliot looked at the older man in confusion before breaking from George. "John wants to speak to me," He said before standing.

George nodded before leaning back against the couch and frowning. Elliot followed John to the guest bedroom.

"How is he feeling?" John whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Elliot asked.

"Your better half might hear us." Elliot nodded but looked at him, confused.

"George's been feeling okay. What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Has he been trying to mate you?" John asked.

Elliot reeled at the question. "No. He's been resting. We haven't done anything physical since we got back to New York. He has been nuzzling my neck and licking it. I tell him that he needs to get better first. I thought it was just because we have been apart for so long."

John nodded. "Well, Sirion wants you to be his mate."

Elliot looked at him weirdly. "I thought that George and I already did that."

"Yes and no. You mated with George. Just George," John said, cutting of Elliot's response. "Sirion is now a part of George, and he has recognized Aniel's claim on George, but Sirion needs to make his claim on you."

"That means we have to…" Elliot trailed off. John nodded. "And I have to let him…" John nodded again.

"What happened to me being the alpha of the relationship?" He asked, a little mortified. Aniel chuckled, and Elliot glared.

The older detective shook his head. "You technically were the alpha. George was human when you mated with him and now he's not. It's not an unequal relationship anymore. You both are werewolves. Plus, does George even look like the submissive type to you?"

Elliot shook his head before sighing. "I guess we have to mate again."

John nodded before leaving the guest room. Elliot followed after a couple of seconds.

George was still on the couch having a conversation with Fin and Olivia. He looked up to see Elliot and smiled. "Anything important?" George asked.

Elliot shook his head and watched as John started to clean up and gave Fin a look.

"I guess it's time to leave," Fin said as he helped John.

George wondered what was going on. He was had tried to hear what Elliot and John's conversation had been, but he didn't hear much of it. All he heard was a word here and there and none of them made sense to him, so he just started to talk to Fin and Olivia.

He looked at Elliot, who looked cool and collected, but George could see the nervous shifts of his body, almost like he was restless. Other than that, George didn't see anything to be alarmed about.

Soon John, Fin, and Olivia were gone, and George stared at Elliot. "What was the conversation about?"

Elliot shrugged before going into the kitchen. The doctor was not going to let Elliot get away from the question, so he followed. "Elliot, is something wrong? If there is, I have a right to know about it," He said, folding his arms.

Elliot sighed. "It's really nothing to worry about. I just have some stuff to think about."

"Let me help," George said.

The detective eyed George wearily. He loved George; he never told the man so, but he really did. But he wasn't sure if he could go through with this. He had never bottomed before. He had never been with a man at all, until George.

But a small part of him wanted to do this. He wanted to do this with George.

"We have to mate," Elliot said. George looked at him in confusion.

"We already did that. What are talking about, Elliot?" George asked.

"You have to mark me as your mate now that you're a werewolf, just like I marked you," Elliot explained.

George's eyes widened and he blushed. This was very unexpected. "I'm…surprised," he said as he paused. "Is that why I've been licking you so much? Sirion didn't tell me anything about it. I just thought I wanted you." He was going to have to be on top. He didn't mind that but he wondered how Elliot was coping with it.

Elliot nodded his head and looked away.

"We don't have to right now." George said when he saw Elliot's expression. Elliot was scared. He was a little scared too. He wanted to be Elliot's first but still.

The detective stared at the table a little longer before looking at George again. "I want to," he said, and George looked him in the eyes before nodding.

He took Elliot by the hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

* * *

Cut Scene


	7. Chapter 7

George sighed as looked down to see Elliot was still sleeping. The detective's head was on his chest and his arms around his waist. The man was also now sporting a bite mark on his left shoulder. It wasn't agitated anymore. He could feel how content Sirion was. A smile spread across his face when he remembered what happened before he started to prepare Elliot. The detective loved him. What was very unbelievable about it was the fact that Elliot said it first. Well he didn't say it aloud but still. Whenever Elliot woke up he would tell him that he loved him too. It was hard not to. He would admit though that whenever Elliot got into one of his caveman moods he wanted nothing more than to hit him but still Elliot cared for him. At first he truly thought that it was all because of them being mates but the day he woke up back in Elliot's arms after two months showed him that he was more than just his mate. He knew that Elliot would come for him but he was still overwhelmed by the feelings that he felt for Elliot and the ones Elliot felt for him. George smiled again before yawning and closing his eyes.

George was shaken from his slumber when he felt the bed dip. George opened his eyes looked up to see Elliot sitting on the bed with his back to him.

"What time is it?" He asked and Elliot turned to look at him. The detective's eyes were gold.

"It's nine. I made some oatmeal for you. Don't worry about my eyes. I looked in the book and our eyes will stay this way for the rest of the day."

George nodded before stretching and sitting up. Elliot smiled at him before turning back around. George saw the smile and he moved and pressed a kiss to the detective's back. He got to his knees and wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck. His lips were pressed against the detective's ear.

"I love you too," he whispered and Elliot stilled. George let go of him and he turned around to face the doctor. Elliot looked at him completely and George sent him how he felt over their link which was much stronger now.

* * *

Cut Scene

* * *

Elliot pulled out of George and dropped next to him. George felt himself being pulled toward Elliot and he licked his lips tasting blood. Elliot kissed him and the metallic tasting substance mingled with the taste of George. He gave a low growl at the taste of blood. It tasted sweet and he wanted more of it. Elliot pulled away from George quickly and sat up. George sat up with him and looked at him with worry.

"I really liked the taste of the blood," Elliot said softly.

George pressed a kiss against his neck. "I do too," he said and Elliot looked at him. "You're still fighting your nature," George said.

Elliot sighed. "I know but this is still overwhelming. Blood should not taste that good," he said quietly and George hugged him.

"I know, I don't like it either but this is what we are now. This is who we are and who we'll be for a very long time," George said.

Elliot kissed George and pushed him back onto the bed. "You're amazing," he said against George's lips and George smiled.

* * *

Elliot pulled George onto his lap and George wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck. "How do you feel?" Elliot asked.

"I feel really good," the doctor said as he relaxed against Elliot and pressed a quick kiss to Elliot's neck.

Elliot felt himself tingle a bit but he tried to keep from doing anything that would lead them back to the bedroom and the shower. For some reason they had both been going t it like rabbits ever since George woke up. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and they had finally controlled themselves enough to get out of bed and take separate showers and go into the living room. He thought that maybe it was a temporary side effect from mating fully. George kissed his neck again and Elliot shivered but backed away from George.

"Sorry," George said before relaxing against Elliot.

The detective smiled and wrapped his arms around George's waist. "So we go back to the station tomorrow?" George asked and Elliot nodded.

"I told the Captain that you are throwing up today and that the FBI had to wait. You're still sick," the detective said.

George smiled and then sighed. "I don't want to do this at all," he said.

"I know," Elliot said softly.

George was wondering why they had to go through this. He was kidnapped and now he and Elliot were going to get interrogated. Elliot heard the millions of thoughts that were racing through George's head. He was being overwhelmed by them. He leaned forward and kissed George and the thought's dulled.

"You're thinking too loud," Elliot said against George's lips.

"Sorry," George said as he pulled away from Elliot.

"It's gotten stronger," the detective said.

George sighed and smiled. "Maybe we should read more in depth about the mating between two werewolves," he said and Elliot picked the book up from the table.

"We should. I'm not too sure what this really means now," he said as he opened the book and they both started to read.


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: I'm kinda back but not really. School is taking up a lot of my time and I've been only writing a couple of sentences for each story lately. So this is Chapter 8. Hopefully I'll have a Teenage Angst chapter up soon. It's a really long chapter. Please read and review.)_

John stared down at his paperwork. He was so tired but work needed to get done. He felt the energy shift in the room suddenly.

"John," he heard and John looked up to see George and Elliot.

George exuded power and everyone in the bullpen was looking at him. If he didn't know better he would think George was the alpha but he knew better. Elliot exuded just as much power as George but it was a bit calmer than George's.

"You're looking a lot better," John said.

George nodded. "I feel better."

"I'm glad that you two are finally here," Cragen said with a bit of a smirk. Two FBI agents stood behind him.

George nodded and Elliot looked the agents over.

"Then let's get these interviews started," one of the agents said and George and Elliot followed them and Cragen to the interrogation room. George was the first to go into the room. Elliot stayed with Cragen. Elliot looked through the mirror before following Cragen back out the room.

"I feel uneasy about leaving him alone in there," Elliot said.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine;" Cragen said.

Elliot nodded but it still didn't put him at ease.

"Agent Huang we know that your ordeal has been hard but we're still very confused about what happened. Do you mind starting from when you were abducted," one of the agents' asked and George nodded.

"I was brought to Detective Stabler's apartment by Detective Tutuola. I had been staying there for my protection. I was in the bedroom going through my files when I heard a noise outside the door. I wasn't sure what was happening but before I could make it to the door to find out I was attacked by Spelling. We fought but he was stronger and knocked me out," George paused for a second.

"Next thing I know is that I'm moving and I can tell that I'm in a van. I was knocked about and I blacked out. When I woke up the next time I was in a cell." He didn't want to say anything else. They couldn't know that he was turned.

"There was nothing much after that. Spelling would visit and taunt me. There were a few times when he tried to take advantage of me but he never got too far," George said with a small smirk.

"Are you sure there was nothing else?" The other agent against the wall asked.

"Is there something else I should be saying?" George asked curiously.

"Maybe something about you and Detective Stabler being lovers," he said and George didn't like the smirk on his face.

"Now what does that have to do with me being kidnapped and held captive for two months? It's also no one's business about my personal life. I wasn't endangered because we are together. So if there is a point to your notion then get to it or this interview is over," George said with a frown. His agitation could be felt by all in the room.

'Are you okay, George?'

'I'm fine Elliot don't worry about me.'

The other agent glared at the one against the wall. "No it's not. How did Detective Stabler find you?"

"I'm not sure but all I know is that I woke up in my cell to noise and gunshots. The door to my cell was unlocked and Elliot was standing there. He helped me up and he dragged me most of the way back to where he parked. I blacked out again. Then I woke up and we were in a hotel and then came back here."

"That's it for today Agent Huang."

George nodded and he got up from the table. He walked out of the interrogation room and he saw how nervous Elliot looked. He also knew that the nervousness was about him and not his turn. Elliot walked past him and into the room. The door closed and George looked at Cragen.

"How was it?" Cragen asked.

"One of them doesn't like the fact that I'm with Elliot. I don't even know how they found out," George said.

"I'm not sure but with Elliot's behavior while you were gone anybody could pick up that you mean more to him than a co-worker," Cragen said.

"Then he disappears and comes back with me in tow," George added.

"That would do it."

* * *

Elliot leaned back in the interrogation chair and looked at the two agents.

"Now Detective Stabler we would like to hear how you started on your search for Agent Huang," the agent sitting at the table asked.

Elliot sighed.

"I was kicked off the case because Captain Cragen thought that I was too invested in the case," he said.

"Why were you too invested in the case," the agent against the wall asked with a smug look.

"Agent Huang is my partner. I wanted him back with me. I felt responsible for him being taken because I wasn't there to protect him. When I got kicked off the case I decided to call for all of my vacation time for the year and I went looking for him," Elliot paused trying to recall something.

"Before I left I remember the last trail being upstate so that was the one I followed. I just followed the trail until it ended and I had nothing left to follow. Then I asked around for suspicious activity and I also showed Spelling's picture around until someone one day recognized him. Then I had a trail to follow. It went on like this for about three weeks until I found out that there was an abandoned building where they saw a van drive to that had a man that looked like Spelling in it."

"What if he wasn't there," the agent who was sitting asked.

Elliot shrugged. "I would've kept looking. Nothing was going to stop me. Before I stormed the building I did drive to where it was and had a look around from a distance. There were a few other men there and I caught a glimpse of Spelling and knew that this was the place," he said.

"So you just recklessly went in and shot up the place?"

Elliot suppressed his urge to growl. The agent against the wall was becoming a nuisance.

"Yes I did. I've already discussed with Captain Cragen what will happen to me after I come back from vacation. I would do it again if given the chance. Are we through yet?" Elliot said. He was annoyed.

"We will be in a few, Detective," the sitting agent said as he glared at his partner.

"I went in at night. I did have to shot a few but not to kill. Most I knocked out. There had to be at least ten guys before I got to George. I dragged him out of there quickly. He was pretty beat up and he was so light. He blacked out and he woke again at the hotel."

"Thank you Detective Stabler, that will be all," the agent said as he stood.

Elliot got up and left quickly.

George looked at him and Elliot walked straight past him and out to the bullpen. George frowned and followed. He followed Elliot to the locker room.

"El," George said and he flinched when he saw Elliot punch the wall. It crumbled leaving a fist sized indentation. Elliot's hand was bleeding but he didn't even notice.

"Who the hell does that asshole think he is? Why did they send him," Elliot mumbled.

"I don't know," George said.

"How the hell did they find out in the first place?"

"I mean we are kind of obvious," George said. "Actions do speak louder than words. Coming to find me was something that a normal coworker wouldn't do. He was trying to make us uncomfortable and ashamed about it, Elliot. Don't let it get to you."

"I already did," Elliot said looking at his hand. It was already healing and the cuts were almost gone.

George sighed before pulling Elliot to the bathroom. George pulled some paper towel from the dispenser and wet it. He wiped Elliot's hand clean of the blood.

Elliot leaned down and kissed George. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Try not to hit anymore walls. I know we heal very fast but don't take advantage of that," George said.

"I won't. We can go home. I think you still need some rest," Elliot said.

George nodded. He was feeling a bit fatigued.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: Here is Chapter 9. Mostly filler but I thought I would give a chapter of some of their thoughts on being a werewolves. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy. And also please leave a few suggestions of what you would like to see next or as a part of the story because I know how it's going to end, but not always how I'm going to get there. It would appreciated if you guys did that.)_

George looked out of the window and sighed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Elliot asked standing behind George and wrapping his arms around his mate's waist.

"Nothing. I still feel a bit weak," George said.

"Understandable."

George turned in Elliot's arms and looked up at him.

Elliot leaned down and kissed George. "I have to go back to work tomorrow," he said.

"I still have another week off to recuperate," George said.

"Good. I had some concerns about you going back to work to early," Elliot said.

"I can handle myself. I can a lot better than before," George said.

Elliot growled.

"When will you get over the fact that I am like you, Elliot?" George asked softly.

"Never," Elliot said and he pulled away from George.

George sighed and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Elliot," he said.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen. There was a reason why I didn't want you around me. I wanted to keep you away from this. Then he fucking takes you and does this to you. I didn't want you to be a monster like me!" Elliot yelled.

George sighed. "You're not a monster. Charles Spelling is the monster. Do you see us going out and killing innocent people? I'm not a monster. I may not be happy with what happened to either of us but this is who we are. You love me right?"

"Of course I do, George. I just.."

"You just what? You have to love all of me and that includes Sirion. I love all of you, even Aniel. I loved you before Aniel too," George said.

"I do. I just didn't want this for you. This is a fucking curse. I do love you but I'm still pissed off that this had to happen," Elliot said pulling George against him.

He kissed George hard and ran his fingers through George's hair.

"I think you need some more rest," Elliot said and he pulled George to the bedroom.

"I don't want rest. I want you," George said.

Elliot smiled and kissed George softly. "Not tonight," he said. Normally he wanted George anyway he could get him. Also in any position possible but George looked drained. He looked like he was getting sick.

"You need to rest. I'm serious George," Elliot said and George nodded reluctantly.

"Okay," George said.

They got dressed for bed and they slipped under the covers and Elliot pulled George close.

"How long have you been feeling unwell and I don't mean from the lack of eating and the bruises," Elliot said.

"It started yesterday. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. I'm probably getting sick from having such a low immune system with all that happened," George said.

"I'll bring home some medicine tomorrow if you feel any worse."

George nodded and yawned.

"Night, baby," Elliot said kissing George's neck.

* * *

"Nice to have you back," Olivia said and Elliot smiled.

"Glad to be back," he said and he looked at John.

"It was tragic that we didn't have our muscle around," John said not even looking up from his files.

Elliot rolled his eyes and looked at the files on his desk. He started to read through them and he saw that it was another of Spelling's victims.

"Liv?"

"Did something happen?" Olivia asked.

"Spelling had another victim?" Elliot asked.

"He had another three," Fin said dropping two more files onto his desk.

Elliot looked at the pictures seeing George in each man.

'Elliot? What's wrong?'

Elliot calmed down before he answered George.

'_I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How are you?_'

'A headache and some congestion but other than that I'm fine.'

'_I'll bring you some medicine. Tell me if you feel any worse. I love you._' Elliot looked around knowing that he kind of spaced out.

'I love you too.'

Elliot closed the files and sighed.

"Don't think about it like that. George is safe and nothing is going to happen to him," John said.

Elliot looked up and looked at John.

"How can you be sure? I'm not there right now. It took me a while to even leave the doorway of the apartment without him being right next to me." He said waiting for an answer.

"I made a few calls and someone owed me a favor. Someone's watching the apartment and they're more than capable of dealing with Spelling or anyone who tries to take George again," John said.

They weren't going to make the same mistake again. John felt responsible for George being kidnapped. He knew that it wasn't his fault at all but that didn't stop the guilt he felt. There were too many maybes and should haves.

"Thank you," Elliot said.

"It's not a problem," John said and walked over to Fin to talk to him.

Elliot sighed and looked at the files. He opened them back up and started to read. He was going to have to make copies for George.

* * *

Elliot took a bite out of his sandwich while he sat at a red light. He was on his way to bring George lunch and medicine. He was glad for the fact that the Captain gave him an extra hour to make sure that George was okay. He planned on staying late to make it up.

He parked around the corner from the apartment and he got out. He picked up the bag out food and medicine and closed the car door. As he walked to the apartment and he picked up a peculiar smell. He looked up and saw a man sitting in a car. He stopped and looked at him. The man gave a nod and Elliot could tell that he meant no harm.

Elliot gave a nod back and he walked into the building. Elliot took the elevator up.

He opened the door quickly and closed it and locked it.

"El?"

Elliot turned and saw that George was in one of his dress shirts and some tight grey briefs. If George wasn't sick, he would have grabbed him and took him against the wall.

Elliot shook the thought out of his head but he could feel Aniel wanting George.

George blushed, feeling the lust Elliot was sending in waves. He could smell it and he wanted Elliot too but he felt really sick.

"Hey baby," Elliot said kissing George on the forehead. "You sound awful," he said with a chuckle.

"I know," George said.

Elliot walked to the kitchen and placed his bags down.

"I got you some medicine for the congestion and hopefully that will help. It's also for flu like symptoms. Thought I would make sure everything is covered," he said and emptied the bags.

"I also brought lunch. So you can eat and take the medicine."

"Thank you," George said. He sat down and started to eat.

Elliot looked in the fridge and grabbed the juice. He then got cups for George and him. He poured them some juice and put the carton back into the fridge. He ran his fingers through George's hair and he sat back down.

"Is there anything else wrong," Elliot asked.

"Some sneezing and coughing. Just your average cold but I feel weaker than normal," George said.

"You haven't recovered fully from everything. You're going to be weaker than normal," Elliot said and George glared at him for stating the obvious.

"Look. I think all you need is rest and a balanced diet to get back on your feet," he said.

"I know, El. I just feel useless. I feel like I'm human again," George said.

Elliot looked at him hard before looking away. "We are human," he said.

"No we're not, at least not fully. You feel it. I know you do. We're not animals but we're not human. When I first changed, I felt powerful. I felt dangerous. For the first time in my life I felt that I could literally do anything."

"I know that feeling," Elliot said softly.

"I could hurt someone without even thinking about it. If I squeeze too hard, I could bruise someone or even break a bone. If I were to get angry, I could kill someone and I wouldn't have to think about it," George said.

"We're human now in the sense that we can think logically and we can solve complex problems and situations. Physically, we are super-human even when we don't tap into our wolves. I could smell you coming once you stepped out of the elevator. I can hear people in their apartments. I can hear everything that goes on sometimes when I decide not to tune it all out," he said.

Elliot looked at him before cupping George's cheek and caressing it with his thumb. "I know. I have to tune out everything. I just don't like this. You know that but we'll have to use this to our advantage and not abuse it because then we will become monsters just like Spelling."

George placed his hand over Elliot's. "We could never be monsters. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if we did what Spelling did."

Elliot stood and kissed George softly. "Take your medicine and let's go lay down for a bit," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N: Here is Chapter 10. This was actually supposed to be a part of Chapter 9 but I thought I would split them up for two separate chapters. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.)_

George looked out of the window. He shifted to get a better view outside. There was something wrong. He could feel it.

The door to the apartment opened and he looked to see Elliot coming in.

Elliot cocked an eyebrow and walked over to George.

"Is something wrong?" He wrapped his arms around George's waist.

George shook his head and continued to look out of the window.

"It's nothing. I just woke and I wondered when you would be coming home," he said not wanting to worry Elliot. The feeling was probably just his imagination.

"I'm home now," Elliot said and kissed the back of George's neck. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a bit better. I still sound awful though."

Elliot pulled away from George. "Well I'm tired. It's been a long day. I brought home those files I told you about during lunch. You look at them tomorrow while I'm at work."

He walked to the bedroom and he could hear George's footsteps as he followed.

"Hopefully it'll give me something new to add to my notes," George said and he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Elliot started to strip and George sat on the bed. He watched intently as every piece of clothing was removed.

Elliot put his badge and gun away. He looked behind him to see George was watching him intently. A shiver went through him and he sat next to George in only his boxers.

"Are you okay," Elliot asked when he felt George's uneasiness.

"I'm fine. I still have a bit of a headache," George said.

'**_You're lying._**'

George ignored Sirion and gripped Elliot's hand. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Elliot yawned and looked at George with a smile before kissing him.

They lay down with Elliot on his back and George with his head on Elliot's chest.

"Night," Elliot said.

"Good night," George said.

* * *

The apartment door lock clicked and was slowly opened.

George stirred at the sound and Elliot moved too when he felt George move against him.

A creak on the floor board caused George to sit up quickly. Elliot opened his eyes and sit up too.

'Did you hear that?'

Elliot nodded and his eyes flooded with gold. Someone was stepping into his territory and they weren't friendly.

They heard slow footsteps and they were coming closer to the bedroom.

Elliot quickly but quietly got out of the bed and George followed. Elliot could feel his adrenaline pumping through his body as he took on a more animalistic appearance.

George watched his own eyes turning silver slowly. His sight and smell sharpened. He wasn't going to be able to turn like Elliot but he was ready.

'_Grab my gun_,' Elliot said and George took the gun from the dresser and took the safety off.

'_Use it if something goes wrong. Go to the other side of the bed and wait._'

George followed Elliot's instructs. The bedroom door knob turned and Elliot crouched, waiting to pounce. A man walked in with a gun raised and looked at the empty. He lowered the gun in confusion.

Elliot growled and jumped on the man. The gun went flying and Elliot punched the man.

George could hear footsteps as Elliot fought with one of the intruders. George got from behind the bed. Another man aimed his gun at Elliot and George pulled the trigger of Elliot's. The man went down and George went to help Elliot.

Another gunshot rang out and George screamed as the bullet tore into his flesh. The man he had shot was able to shoot him from the floor.

Elliot knocked the first man out before he lunged for the man who shot George. He broke his arm before gripping his hair and slamming his head into the floor.

Elliot quickly scrambled up and stumbled to George who was still screaming. He tore the shirt George was wearing and saw a black ring that was slowly expanding around the entry wound in his shoulder.

'**It was a silver bullet**,' Aniel snarled and Elliot picked George up and placed him on the bed. He grabbed his phone and called John.

"Elliot? What's wrong?" John asked hearing George's screams.

"George was shot with a silver bullet in the shoulder. Two men came to kill us and one shot George. What do I do?" Elliot growled into the phone in anger.

"I'm on my way. Check and make sure it went clean through. Even if it didn't go clean through, the silver isn't going to kill him. It wouldn't be enough but it would hurt like hell and completely weaken him. His body is going to react badly to the silver and its best not move him too much and let the pain pass," John said.

Elliot sat on the bed and George had finally stopped yelling. He was whimpering and trying to catch his breath. He was pale and sweating.

"Okay. Just get hear quickly, I can hear sirens. I won't know how to explain this to the paramedics," Elliot said and he hung up.

"George," Elliot said softly. George opened his eyes and gave him a dazed look.

"My body is on fire," George gasped out as he tensed his muscles in pain.

Elliot looked at the gunshot wound. It was black and there was no blood. It was like the bullet burnt his flesh and left it charred. "I'm going to have to move you to see if it went through," he said and he turned so he could see behind him. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Good it went through."

"It hurts so much," George whimpered.

"I know, baby. John is on his way and we're going to help you. I'm going to try and make sure that no one takes you from here. This is going to be hard to explain in the hospital," Elliot said softly.

He looked at the two unconscious men on the floor and he got off the bed. He dragged them from the room and into the living room. He quickly went back to George and saw that George was starting to calm down some.

Elliot heard heavy footsteps and sighed in relief.

* * *

By the time the two men were taken from the apartment and on their way to the hospital, George was up and talking.

George stayed close to Elliot and they gave their story together. Elliot talked the most. George was still in a lot of pain and Elliot was surprised by how impassive George's face was considering the amount of pain he was in.

They both declined to being checked by the paramedics. John hung around waiting for the other officers to leave.

Elliot took George back to the bedroom where George let the tears he was holding back run down his face and he collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm going to kill Spelling," Elliot growled. John came into the room and he brought some water with him.

"How is he holding up?" John asked.

Elliot shook his head. "He's in a lot of pain. Isn't there anything we can do?" He asked wanting to alleviate the pain.

"We have to try to keep him cool and keeping him hydrated. His body is going to have to do the rest. There are no Lycan communities nearby. I'm not saying that there aren't any others but I don't know of any that grew up knowing how to take care of silver wounds. Communities know that kind of knowledge. I only know of one in New York State. It's a six hour drive from here," John said.

"Keep him cool?" Elliot asked.

"It'll help lower his elevated temperature. It's like having a fever. The sliver is causing him pain and also imitating infection. In a few more hours he'll be fine. Weak but fine," John said trying to get George to drink the water.

George took small sips and tried to relax his body.

"I'll get some rags and cold water to try to cool him down," Elliot said and he left the room.

John looked at the wound and saw that it was starting to heal. An hour or two it would seal its self and the internal damage would take a week or two. The black charred skin around the wound would shrink but it would never fully disappear.

Elliot returned with a bowl of water and rag. He placed it on the nightstand. He dipped the rag in the water and rung it out. He wiped George brow and face.

John moved out of the way and he left the room. He didn't want to be witness to the private moment. It wasn't the actions so much as it was the way Elliot looked at George and the emotions that stormed behind his eyes. He sat on the couch and stared at the floor. Thoughts raced through his head and he leaned back and closed his eyes wishing they would stop.

* * *

'_They were only humans,_' Elliot said.

'**I know**,' Aniel answered.

Elliot was confused by Spelling's reasoning. Sending two Lycan's would have been more efficient than sending two humans with silver bullets. There would have been a lot more bloodshed but more efficient. Either way Elliot would have ripped them apart.

"His temperature has gone down some," John said.

Elliot nodded and looked at him. "You can go to sleep in the guestroom," he said seeing how tired John looked.

John waved him off. "I'm fine. I won't be able to go to sleep until I know that George will be completely fine," he said.

"Thank you," Elliot said.

"It's not a problem. I wasn't able to help my friend so I want to be able to help you two."

"He wasn't just your friend, was he," Elliot asked.

John stared at him before shaking his head. "He was my lover before I met my first wife. He pushed me away. I wanted to be mated to him because I loved him but he didn't think he was worthy of it. It hurts every time I think about how I couldn't stop him. I know it wasn't my fault but maybe if I pushed harder to be with him, he would still be here," he said softly.

Elliot nodded. "I'm going to get some sleep. I have to go to work," he said.

John nodded. He had the day off so he was going to watch George.

"Don't worry about me watching George. Someone will be watching the apartment from now on. I didn't think to do that today since you are George's best protection but if Spelling is really this crazy you'll need all the protection you can get."

"Thank you for everything, John," Elliot said heading to the guestroom.

* * *

Elliot woke to a body curled against his and he opened his eyes in confusion. George was pressed against him snoring peacefully.

"He made his way in here when he woke up and you weren't there. He wouldn't listen to reason when I told him he shouldn't move," John said. Elliot looked up to see he was standing in the doorway.

"How is he?" Elliot asked as he carefully moved George off of him so he could get up.

"He's going to be fine. His temperature is basically normal. The wound has healed over and should be now working on the internal damage. He's still going to be in pain just not as much. The black ring is going to get smaller but it's not going to go away," John said.

Elliot nodded. The scarring was no big deal. They had quite a few.

George stirred and Elliot ran his fingers through his hair. George opened his eyes and looked at Elliot.

"Hey," Elliot said softly.

George grimaced as he moved. "Still hurts but I feel a lot better," he said.

"Good. Just rest for the day and I'm going to go to work. John is going to stay. Don't hesitate to talk to me," Elliot said.

George gave a small nod.

Elliot got off the bed. "Call me if anything happens," he said to John.

"I will," John said watching George close his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

_(A/N: Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Any ideas or something that you would like see please let me know.)_

Elliot looked over the files on his desk.

"Elliot."

He looked up and saw Cragen walking towards his office. He got up and followed.

He closed the door to the office and looked at his Captain.

"I heard what happened. Were you or George hurt," Cragen asked.

"I wasn't hurt but George was shot in the shoulder. It was a silver bullet. It caused a lot of pain and he was left weakened," Elliot said.

"You didn't take him to the hospital?"

Elliot shook his head. "It was as if the bullet burned through his flesh. There was no blood just tissue damage and excruciating pain."

"The FBI wants to send agents to stand guard over your apartment," Cragen said.

Elliot growled.

"I know but I have no say in this. You're just going to have to put up with them."

Elliot sneered but nodded. "It didn't work before so why do they think it will work now? Don't they know that we had our own guarding George and Spelling took them out? George is safest with me. As long as George is with me, he'll be fine."

'**He did get shot under your supervision**.'

Elliot sighed at Aniel words.

'_If I had known that was going to happen, I would have taken the bullet. He's still alive. He's safest with us and you know that_.'

'**Yes I do. Next time you better make sure to do better. I will not have our mate dying because of Spelling. We will tear him to pieces,**" Aniel said with a snarl.

"Don't get on the FBI's bad side. Do I need to remind you that you're not in good standing?" Cragen said bringing Elliot out of his head.

Elliot nodded and left the office.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked.

"It was about the two men who tried to kill George and me." Elliot paused and looked at Olivia in confusion.

"I actually don't think they were trying to kill us," he said as his thoughts shifted.

"I would think that Spelling would want you and the doc alive," Fin said.

Elliot nodded taking in what Fin said.

What did he want them for? He knew that they were the reason why Spelling was close to being caught, but why alive?

Elliot sat at his desk. He was bitten by Spelling instead of just being killed.

In reality he should have been dead. Then Spelling takes a liking to George and Elliot is left protecting George.

Elliot being alive was pure coincidence. So was George being Elliot's mate. George was a recurring theme through all of this. He was the key to everything.

'_What are your thoughts on this?_' Elliot asked Aniel.

'**I don't know why he would want us or our mate alive. Killing us would be easier if you asked me.**'

'_I didn't ask you that. He's not going to stop._" Elliot sighed.

'**Are you just figuring that out? He wants something from you. He wants to take our mate away**,' Aniel snarled.

* * *

'**_Why are you trying to get up?_**'

George sat up on the bed and relaxed against the headboard.

'I'm feeling better. How are you holding up?'

'**_I feel as good as you do but just as weak,_**' Sirion said roughly.

'I didn't think that you would be affected by this,' George said.

'**_We are the same entity. If you were to see me, I would be the animal you change into._**'

'That makes sense.'

'**_This will affect our transformation the next full moon. I'll be weak. That means anything could take us down._**'

'Elliot and Aniel will be here with us.'

'**_That's the only reason why I'm not worried_**,' Sirion said before going silent.

George smiled at the words. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Nice to see you up and about," John said peeking his head from around the corner.

George smiled at him. "It feels nice to be able to walk without thinking I'm going to fall over."

"Do you want anything to eat?" John asked.

"I'm starving. I think we have some menus on top of the fridge. I'll be right back," George said before walking to the bathroom.

John went into the kitchen and grabbed the menus from the top of the fridge. There was one for a pizza place, a Chinese place, an Italian place, and a burger place.

George came into the kitchen and plucked the burger menu from John's hands.

'El, we're going to order food,' George said as he looked through the menu.

'_What place are you going to order from?_'

'It's the burger menu from the top of the fridge. I want a burger.'

'_Bacon cheeseburger with cheese fries. I know how you feel about me eating that but I haven't had it in a while. What a minute? That place is great but you normally don't eat that kind of food._'

'I'm having a craving for a burger.'

'_Okay I'll be by in a half an hour._'

George looked up at John who was waiting for him to speak.

"Um, three bacon cheeseburger with cheese fries," he said.

John looked at him like he was crazy.

"One is for Elliot," George said.

John blinked before taking the menu and nodding. "Okay. That's it?"

"Yes. I'll pay for it all so order what you want," George said and he left the kitchen.

John watched him leave and stared into space before pulling out his phone.

* * *

Elliot walked into the apartment. He could smell the cheese fries as he walked to the door.

He walked into the kitchen and saw that John was empting out the bag of food.

George came out of the bedroom dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey," Elliot said kissing George. "Are you still in pain?"

George nodded. "It's a burning sensation in my shoulder but it's nothing I can't handle."

Elliot sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed one of the burger. "Why is there three?"

George was in his seat and already biting into his burger.

John stopped unwrapping his sandwich to look at George tear into the burger. Elliot looked at him in shock.

It was half way gone by the time George looked up at Elliot and John. His eyes were silver and his canines were sharpened and long.

He looked embarrassed and started to take smaller and slower bites.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you eat like that." Elliot said.

George nodded and he put the burger down. He started to eat his fries. "I'm just really hungry," he said.

John went back to his sandwich and Elliot started to eat his burger.

They ate in silence. George had finished his first burger and fries. Elliot watched as George battled with himself to not grab the second burger.

George opted to eat the fries instead not trying to seem like a pig.

"I'm going to go back to sleep. I feel tired now," George said as he got up and went into the bedroom.

Elliot looked at John for answers.

"Don't even look at me. I don't even know what just happened. I mean I know a lot but I don't know everything," John said.

'**He needs his strength back. He's going to eat. Our mate is going to prefer meats while he tries to gain his strength back. Even without meat he will eat just about anything. He's also not going to want to be in the house. He's going to want to run and exercise even with the pain. You both could use a quick run every day. I know you feel restless.**' Aniel said.

"It's okay. Aniel explained to me what's happening. I'm going to have to go shopping for some food. He said that George is going to want to eat and exercise his body back to full strength. He's been weaker than normal even by human standards," Elliot said.

"Human standards," John asked with a small smile.

"Yes. I could snap you in half without even trying. You and I both know that. George has been weak since he came back. Then he got sick which weakened him even more. Now he's been shot."

John nodded understanding. "You should make your way back to work. He's probably going to be out for a while," he said.

"I should. There is an FBI detail coming today. I didn't want you to be alarmed if they knock on the door. They're going to be guarding the building," Elliot said as he got up.

"Okay. I'll make sure they don't mess with George too much."

"Thanks, John."

* * *

Olivia came into the bullpen with Cragen. Elliot looked up in confusion.

"There was another murder," Cragen said.

"We just found out when we got into the building. FBI wants a piece too," Olivia said.

Elliot rolled his eyes and stood. He grabbed his jacket.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked as he walked to the elevators.

"It's a woman this time, Elliot," Cragen said.

"Really?" Elliot said in surprise.

"Spelling's changed his MO back. We have no idea why. I can't wait for George to be back on duty. He might be able to tell us why," Olivia said and they stepped onto the elevator.

"I think he's trying to make it seem like he isn't going to go after George anymore," Elliot said.

"If we think that George isn't in anymore danger from him, he could distract us from protecting George," he said.

* * *

The scene was as gruesome as ever. Elliot looked at the torn body. He felt guilty at the elation he felt that he wasn't looking at a victim that looked like George.

Elliot looked around at the FBI agents who were trying to take control of the crime scene but Cragen wasn't having any of it.

"I think he's starting to get a bit boring," Fin said as he stood next to Elliot.

"I know. He's very repetitive. It doesn't matter the victim. I just think he likes the thrill of the kill. The smell of the blood. He takes pleasure in this," Elliot said.

"Do you think it has anything to do with what he is?" Fin asked.

Elliot shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if he murdered way before he ever became a Lycan," he said.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he looked behind him.

'Are you okay?' George asked.

'_I'm fine. What's wrong?_'

'I just felt that something was wrong.'

'_Nothing's wrong at least not yet._'

'Just be careful, El.'

Elliot scanned the area and he saw someone look directly at him before quickly looking away.

"I'll be right back," Elliot said as he walked quickly towards the man. He looked back to make sure no one from the crime scene followed him.

"Sir," he said and the man took off running. Elliot ran after him. Elliot chased him to an alley way behind a building and he stopped when he saw four people.

"Who knew you would fall for that?" The man he was chasing said.

Elliot look at the men, sizing them up.. They were all human. Human's again? This wasn't making any sense.

His hand clenched into a fist. "What do you want?" He asked

"We're supposed to take you in. There is a reward for you and the FBI agent. One hundred thousand," he said.

"We're going to take you in and then we'll bring in the smaller one. He shouldn't be too much trouble."

Elliot's eyes turned gold. "Over my dead body," he said with a smirk.

He lunged at the nearest one and punched him in the face. The sickening crack of his nose echoed in the alley.

Elliot felt a pipe being hit over his back and he barely flinched. He turned and grabbed the guy by his throat with one hand. He threw him into the wall.

Elliot dodged a punch to the face and kneed the third in the stomach before stepping on his hand and breaking it.

The fourth guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Elliot, his hands shaking.

Elliot snarled and looked at the gun.

"What the fuck are you?"

Elliot's teeth were sharp and he growled. "Your worst nightmare," he growled.

Before the man could even squeeze the trigger, Elliot was already in his face.

The man dropped the gun. Elliot grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Now, tell me who sent out this order," Elliot said.

"This guy named, Spelling. He went around and set out the reward for you and that FBI agent. He wants you both alive. Everyone in the city is going to be after you," the man said.

Elliot curled his lip in disgust when he smelled the urine. He looked down to see the man had pissed himself.

"If you tell anyone about what happened in this alley. I will kill you. If you come near the FBI agent, I will kill you. Tell that to your boys too when they wake up," Elliot said throwing him onto the ground.

Elliot quickly shifted his features and the gold in his eyes slowly left.

He went back to the crime scene.

"Where have you been?" Olivia asked.

"I saw someone that looked like they knew something but they ran. I wasn't able to get a good look at them. I wish he didn't run. We could have been able to get more information," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded but looked at him suspiciously.

Elliot looked back at her hoping she wasn't going to question him.

"Are we almost finished here?" Elliot asked.

"They're about to take the body so we're pretty finished here. The FBI also seems to be trying to kick us out of here," Olivia said.

"I have to get back to George," Elliot said.

"I'll handle the paperwork for tonight. Go make sure he's okay," Olivia said.

"Thank you, Liv," Elliot said before kissing Olivia on the cheek.

He quickly walked away from the scene and headed to his car. He had to tell George what he learned.


	12. Chapter 12

_(A/N: Here is Chapter 12. Hope you enjoy and hopefully Chapter 13 will be up soon. Please read and review. Feedback is always welcome.)_

George sat on the couch waiting for Elliot to come through the door. He ignored the throb that went through his shoulder.

The door opened and George was on his feet.

Elliot barely got through the door before he found himself with an armful of George.

"What happened? Don't tell me nothing because I know something happened," George said.

Elliot looked at George and kissed him.

"Spelling is giving out a reward to anyone who hands us over to him. It's one hundred thousand for the both of us. He wants us alive."

George let go of Elliot and Elliot closed the apartment door.

John stood next to the couch.

"What are you going to do?" John asked.

"I'm going to protect George until Spelling has to come get us himself. When he does, I'm going to rip him to shreds. He's going to wish he never turned me," Elliot said.

George looked at Elliot and he could see the rage that was in his eyes that were slowly turning gold. The muscles in his neck were bulging. The sound of clothing tearing made George grab Elliot by the arm and pull him to the bedroom. He closed and locked the door. He could vaguely hear John leaving the apartment from the bedroom.

Elliot pinned George to door and George moaned in pain as Elliot pressed down on his bad shoulder.

Elliot nuzzled his neck then ripped George's shirt at the shoulder to get to the mark. He licked the scarred skin and growled hearing George moan.

Sharp teeth grazed the mark before biting down. The copper taste ran over his tongue and Elliot savored the taste.

George moaned forgetting about the pain and he arched against Elliot, his eyes turning dull silver.

"El," he moaned. This wasn't something he was supposed to be doing. Elliot was going to leave marks. He wasn't going to be able to heal fast.

"Elliot, please stop," George said trying to push Elliot away.

A snarl stopped him. Elliot pressed him against the door harder. The door creaked and George looked at Elliot. Glowing gold eyes looked at stared back at him.

"Elliot you're hurting me," George said softly.

Elliot growled and moved away from George. He pulled George away from the door. He left the room slamming the door on his way out.

George sighed in relief and disappointment. If he was at full strength, he would have let Elliot take him. He gripped his shoulder that was now burning in pain. Pulling off his ripped and bloodstained t-shirt, he groaned softly. He wiped the rest of the blood from his shoulder and then threw the shirt into the corner.

George could hear Elliot prowling in the living room. There were growls and snarls. There were also words being mumbled. George wanted to go out to comfort Elliot but he knew better. He pulled the covers back and got into bed. The door to the apartment opened and it slammed shut.

George crawled into the bed. He felt restless but he had to wait for Elliot to come back. Elliot needed to calm down and George knew that there was no way he was going to calm down being at the apartment. He pulled the covers over his body. His shoulder throbbed painfully.

'**_He'll be back_**,' Sirion said.

'I know.'

'**_It's good that they stopped because we wouldn't be able to stop them_**.'

'I know. He stopped though because he was hurting us.'

George yawned and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Elliot walked back into the apartment and he closed the door. He leaned against the door and he sighed. He nearly took George by force. He nearly raped him. That's what was going to happen if George hadn't gotten him to stop.

'**It wouldn't have been rape**,' Aniel growled.

'_I was going to take him even though he didn't want me to_.'

'**He did want us but we should've known better. He's weak and if he let us take him then we would give him more injuries. They wouldn't heal fast and they would look bad**.'

Elliot sat on the couch and he sighed.

"El?"

Elliot stood and moved to George. He pulled George toward him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said.

"It's okay. Are you feeling better?" George asked wrapping his arms around Elliot's waist.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Elliot asked.

George shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm in no more pain than before."

Elliot kissed George behind the ear. "I'm so sorry. I was just so angry and I wanted to make sure you were still there. Spelling wants to take you but you're mine. You're mine," he said softly in George's ear.

"I know," George said. He pulled back from Elliot and looked at him. "I want you to tell me everything that happened."

"I went back to work and then Cragen and Olivia walked into the bullpen. They said that there was another body."

"That would make four since we came back," George asked and Elliot nodded.

"This victim is a female again," Elliot said and he saw confusion spread across George's face.

"I know. I think he switched MO's again so that we think that he has no interest in you anymore. So when we got to the crime scene, it was a repeat of his earlier murders. While looking over the scene I felt someone looking at me. I decided to see why. They took off and I ran after them. I should've known it was a trap but I was curious. I chased him to an alley and there were three others. He told me that Spelling put out a reward for us. I roughed them up a bit and we won't have to worry about those four."

"But we'll have to worry about the rest of the city," George said.

"Well then there will be more people in the hospital than normal with broken bones."

"You can't beat them all, Elliot. If they keep coming like this, they'll overwhelm us. I'm not at full strength and I'm pretty useless without there being a full moon when I'm not this weak."

Elliot looked at him and gave him a devil-may-care smile. "No one is going to take either of us. Trust me."

George sighed. There was no stopping Elliot especially when it came to protecting the people he loved.

"Elliot, can we just go to sleep?" George asked as he yawned.

Elliot looked at how tired George looked and nodded. George got off the couch and walked to their room. Elliot followed close behind.

George got into the bed and waited for Elliot to undress.

Elliot slipped under the covers with George once he was in his boxers.

George placed his head on Elliot's chest and closed his eyes. Elliot relaxed and pulled George closer before closing his eyes.

* * *

George mumbled as he was shook.

"George I need you to get up," Elliot said.

George opened his eyes and looked at Elliot. "Wha?" He asked.

"We're going running," Elliot said.

"Running?"

Elliot nodded and George got out of the bed.

"What time is it," George asked.

"Three," Elliot said. He was fully dressed and ready.

George glared at Elliot before getting dressed. Elliot waited patiently and when George was fully dressed, he took George by the hand and pulled him gently out of the apartment and to the car.

The FBI agents didn't look too happy but George knew that Elliot convinced them, somehow, to let them leave. They were tailed all the way to Central Park. George yawned as he got out of the car. The FBI agents stayed in the car because it was cold.

"Come on," Elliot said.

"Where are we going and why aren't they following?" George asked.

"I told you were going for a run. I asked nicely," Elliot said and George looked at him suspiciously.

Elliot started to jog ignoring George's look. George started to jog too to catch up with the taller man.

Elliot progressively moved faster and George followed. Soon they were running and George felt alive. He picked up the pace and started to sprint. Elliot followed him pulling in front of George.

Elliot made sure to stay close to George. Even though they were alone Elliot had to stay alert.

George started to slow and Elliot slowed down make sure George was okay.

George stopped and looked at Elliot. "Wow," he said between breaths. His eyes were silver and Elliot could hear his heart racing.

Elliot wasn't winded at all and this made him realize how bad the silver weakened George.

"That felt good," George said.

"We can run again when you get your breath back. Let's just walk," Elliot said.

They walked together. "How do you feel?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine. I'm feeling a bit better," George said looking at Elliot. "Let's run back to the car."

"Tell me if you need to stop." Elliot said before taking off.

* * *

George came out the bathroom in his towel and walked to the bedroom. Elliot was fixing his tie in the mirror. He turned and looked at George with a smile and it waned when he saw the black mark on his shoulder.

George looked at him shrugged. "It's fine. It's just really sore and feels pretty tender but it's going to be fine," he said trying to reassure Elliot.

Elliot nodded before kissing George.

"I'm going to work, now. Tell me if anything happens. I'll be here right away," he said.

"I'll be fine," George said before kissing Elliot again.

"I'll see you later," Elliot said.

"Bye."


	13. Chapter 13

_(A/N: Here is Chapter 13. Hope you enjoy and I will have the next one up as soon as possible.)_

The bull-pen was unusually quiet and it felt empty even though there were people walking around. Elliot was hunched over his desk, pen in hand and files spread across the desk.

Elliot looked at the pictures of Spelling's victims. He didn't know what he was looking for but he would know when he found it. There was something wrong but he wasn't sure what it was. Something was off about the bodies and the gashes.

"Did you find something interesting?"

Elliot looked over his shoulder to look at John before he shook his head. "I don't think so but something is bothering me about the last couple of victims compared to the earlier ones. It's probably nothing," he said unconvincingly.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find what you're looking for. If you need help, I wouldn't mind taking a look with you," the older detective said.

Elliot nodded before turning back to the pictures on his desk. He shook his head and closed all the files before stacking them off to the side. He stood and walked towards the crib and sat down. He closed his eyes and sighed.

'_George_?'

'Did something happen, El?'

Elliot shook his head even though George couldn't see him. '_No. I need you to do me a favor. I want you to look at the pictures of Spelling's victims. Something is out of place but I don't know what it is._'

'Okay I'll take a look at them. I might need the older ones to look out to compare,' George said.

'_I'll bring them when I get home. I'm going to work through lunch today.' _Elliot really didn't want to but he had some paperwork and there were other cases to work on. He was grateful that none of them compared to what Spelling was doing.

'I'll see you later then. I'll tell you if I do find something,' George said before going silent.

Elliot took a deep breath and just sat there. He needed to get back to work. He stood and went back to his desk. There just seemed like too much to do.

* * *

George looked over some of the pictures in the case files he had. There was something wrong. He stretched before getting off the bed. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before looking through the nightstand. He walked to the guest bedroom and the dresser in there. It was a long shot but he needed a magnifying glass.

George went back to the bedroom and grabbed his cell phone. He went through his contacts and then hit the call the button when he found who he was looking for.

"John? I'm fine and there's nothing wrong. I just need a favor. Would you mind bringing over a magnifying glass?" George smiled and sighed.

"Thank you, John. I'll see you in a few."

George ended the call and looked at the pictures. If what he was seeing was correct, they had more problems then just Spelling. He rotated his shoulder, gingerly, grimacing in pain at the stiffness. The actual wound was becoming a dull throb that he could ignore as long as he didn't jar it too much.

He went into the living room and sat on the couch. He needed to talk to Elliot but he wanted to make sure that he was right before he told anyone about what he was seeing. He was sure that Melinda had seen it but didn't think about it as anything. He wondered how Elliot even seemed to notice that something was off in the pictures. Sitting in silence with his thoughts, he waited for John.

George sat there for what seemed like forever before there was a knock on the door. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he looked at it. He smiled before walking to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by John holding a bag.

"Picked you up some food. Elliot thought that you would be hungry," John said while digging in his pocket. "And here is your magnifying glass."

George took it before heading to the bedroom. He gathered the files and brought them to the kitchen. John was in the kitchen taking the food out of the bag. George sat and placed the files on the table. He opened it taking out the pictures. Using the magnifying glass he looked over the pictures. John placed a plate off the side of files.

George looked at the plate and smiled at John. "Thank you," he said before looking at another picture. His eyes widened and opened another file and took the pictures out.

John sat across from watching George. "What did you find?" John asked not liking the fear in George's eyes.

George looked up at him and then back down at the pictures.

"This isn't good," he said.

* * *

Elliot sat at his desk waiting for Warner to call him so he could go down and collect her findings. She wanted to finish measuring their latest body's wounds to compare. He clenched his fist his patience wearing thin. It wasn't truly the waiting that was making him angry. It was the thought of another threat to George. Some else to contend with besides Spelling. Also another murderer to catch.

By the look of things Spelling had someone working with him. The phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Stabler. I'll be down in a few minutes." Elliot quickly got up and went to the elevator. He waited some more as the elevator came and went down. The slowest elevator ride of his life. He was relieved when the elevator finally made it to the basement.

"Good you're here," Melinda said.

"What did you find?" Elliot asked stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"There are at least three different killers. I took measurements of all the wounds on every body. I actually separated the findings and isolated any clean marks that were made. I'm glad I did or we wouldn't even have this much data. I had done it in hopes that we'd be able to find a murder weapon when this all started. I wish I would have noticed this."

"How do you know it's three of them?"

"The first five bodies have deep thick claw marks. I suspect that it's Spelling based on what you've told me about him when he is transformed. The other two are smaller but very distinct indicating that they are two different people. I already told Cragen," Warner said handing him the file with some picture and measurements.

"Thank you," Elliot said but he it was more of an afterthought. His mind was racing thinking about who the other two werewolves were. How did he not smell them? They stank of Spelling but he wasn't the one who killed some of them. Also that would explain why there were still bodies turning up while Spelling had George.

"Elliot, are you okay?" Melinda asked and Elliot looked at her before nodding.

"I'm fine and thank you again," he said before heading back to the elevator. He needed to get home.

* * *

George sat on the couch watching Elliot pace up and down the living room. He looked down at the file that Melinda had given Elliot.

"What are we going to do?" George asked, his voice soft.

Elliot stopped moving and looked at George. "I don't know. There are three. Spelling was already a handful and now two more."

"They have to working for Spelling, right? You said that Spelling's scent is always all over the bodies," George said.

"It is. I've smelled other people around the crime scene and that monster's smell seems to dominate though. I must have overlooked the other scents on the bodies. How could I have been so stupid?" Elliot growled before he resumed pacing.

George closed the file and placed it on the cushion next to him. "It's not your fault. None of us saw it. The clues were too subtle. I'm more worried about the fact Spelling has two other werewolves with him. Why haven't they been sent to get us?"

Elliot shrugged. "I think he has something planned and was hoping we didn't find out until he got his hands on us." He stopped again and looked at George.

"You should get some rest," he said and George shook his head.

"Only if you come with me and do the same," the doctor said before standing up.

Elliot sighed and took George by the hand. "Fine," he said leading George to their bedroom.

* * *

"This is getting stupid. We could tear them limb from limb by ourselves. I don't understand why we have to wait."

Tim looked at his younger brother with a glare.

"Charles told us that we'll kill them after he has some fun with them. You should stop complaining. It's really not that serious," Tim said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I want to kill something," Michael growled before pacing the small room.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Charles said we should be able to go out in a few days. There is still a fresh body. We have to wait."

"Why don't we just go out and kill for ourselves. Aren't you getting tired of being ordered around?"

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear you say that and I won't have to rip your throat out."

Both Tim and Micheal looked at the door, seeing Charles carrying a few bags.

Michael just grumbled and sat the bed with his brother.

"We'll go out in soon and Michael you get watch," Spelling said.

"Watch?" Michael yelled. He glared at the older werewolf.

"That's what happens when you think you can off on your own. I'm sure you would rather that than being killed," Spelling said smoothly.

Tim gripped his brother's shoulder. "He'll only watch and it won't happen again, right, Michael," he said looking at his brother with a serious look.

"I'll watch," Micheal said softly and then he barred his teeth at his brother before pulling away from his hand.

"Good," Spelling said passing them the bags. "I got you some food. I'll be back in the morning."


End file.
